Various types of lift assist weight lifting apparatuses are known in the prior art. Most involve complex arrangements of pulleys disposed to prevent collapse of a user's arms while bench pressing. What is needed, though, is a lift advantage weight lifting bench apparatus that includes a pair of arm assists disposed connected to a pair of strut members laterally projected from a weight lifting bench proper, in position appropriate for each arm assist to supportively underlie and contact the dorsal side of each of a user's upper arms, whereby a spring member, disposed compressibly connected between each arm assist and each strut member, compresses when each arm assist is moved to a lowered position, by action of a user lowering a weight, each spring member thence decompressing when each arm assist is moved to a raised position when said user raises the weight, whereby elastic force exerted by said spring members engages each arm assist to the dorsal side of each of a user's upper arms and thereby assists the user lifting the weight without the use of pulleys or another person standing as spotter.